


Divine Fruit Ltd.

by walking_tornado



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_tornado/pseuds/walking_tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a peach and Jared is a banana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Fruit Ltd.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 4 of spn_masquerade for [this prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html?thread=2556145#t2556145).

"Food is life!" 

That pronouncement, said in a syrupy, reverent tone, was the latest overly dramatic, self-important, and mostly meaningless statement in the chef's lecture, and it made Jared want to peel his skin off. Instead, he resigned himself to making it through another half-hour of similar crap. 

"See this banana? It is imbued with the essence of life! Respect the soul of the banana! Today your task will be to merge the exquisite, distinctive flavors of the— You! In the back! Am I boring you?"

Jared shifted idly and wished he could yawn. He didn't know about the student in question, but the chef's prattle certainly bored Jared. It was the same with each new group of wannabes. The head chef, who was also a founding partner of Divine Fruits Ltd, liked to hear himself talk, and when it came to the philosophy of his kitchen, he'd go on ad nauseam. Jared usually tuned him out, but he was interested in today's assignment. Last night, he thought he'd seen Jensen come in through the delivery door. 

Jared's insides turned to mush just thinking about rubbing himself against Jensen's crack, feeling the round firmness . . . Jared allowed himself a moment to indulge in the pleasant memories. He and Jensen didn't get together often but, when they did, it was spectacular. Jared wished they had more time together.

Jared shifted his attention to the back of the class, where the chef was tearing a strip off the hapless student who had picked a seat in far corner, probably hoping to avoid this very scenario. Not the best choice, Jared thought: the student's purple and green spiked hair was covered in a very stretched-out hairnet, but still showed up clearly against the stark black and white of the room's decor. Black symbols that mostly looked like tribal tattoo knock-offs dotted the white walls like warped polka dots, but Jared knew that some were the real deal. One in particular, a large sigil emblazoned on the front wall, seemed to call to him. It was the first thing Jared had ever been aware of, and every now and then it seemed to pulse during the chef's lectures. 

"Enough! Some will never find the true meaning of this noble calling!" The chef threw out his hands in mock despair, but at least he stopped haranguing the kid and strode back to the front of the learning kitchen. 

The chef went to the refrigerator around the corner and, when he came back, Jensen was with him. "Here are your peaches," the chef said. Jensen just relaxed against a cardboard crate on the front counter and grinned at Jared. 

"Hey, Jared," Jensen said. 

Jared smiled wide and was just about to return the greeting when the chef grabbed him and brandished Jared in the air before placing him opposite Jensen. 

"Bananas on this side," the chef continued. "Today will be peach and banana! It is a flavor fusion! This half of the class: peach banana bread. That half: peach banana smoothie. No recipes— _discovery cooking_! Feel the emotion of your ingredients! Go!"

"Hey Jensen," Jared said. "Looks like we'll be mixing it up today, just you and me." Jared noticed the blush of red on Jensen's skin and couldn't wait to get cooking.

There was a loud stampede of feet. Jared felt hands on him again, feeling him up, and saw a student manhandling Jensen, scrutinizing his body for nonexistent blemishes. Jensen was perfect. Then Jared was seized and yanked away.

When the whirlwind had settled, Jared could feel a bruise starting from the rough treatment and wished the wannabes had listened a bit more closely to the chef's lectures on how to treat produce. Jared shifted a bit and noticed that he was lying skin to skin next to Jensen and could feel Jensen's soft peach fuzz against his back. 

On counter after counter, Jensen and Jared were together at different stages, and each scene washed over Jared's collective banana consciousness like a disjointed orgy. 

At the workstation closest to the door Jared felt hands on him, feeling him up, and stripping him down. Jared simply lay back, firm and erect, waiting for Jensen. Jared's complexion darkened easily and he hoped he wouldn't have to wait too long. Then he stopped thinking altogether as he watching Jensen's preparations. 

Thin scores were traced on Jensen's round, firm bottom. Jensen's juices well up and Jared saw his shudders of pleasure at each stripe. Then Jensen approached the bath. "I've never done this before," he whispered to Jared, and he blanched. Jensen bathing was the hottest thing Jared had ever seen: the water rolling off Jensen, beading up in places, dripping off in others. Jensen didn't spend long in the hot water and hopped out almost immediately, but then Jared had the pleasure of watching Jensen shiver as ice cubes caressed his hot skin. Ablutions finished, Jensen lay shivering next to Jared. Nimble fingers touched Jensen everywhere and finally slipped him from his skin and there was nothing separating him and Jared. 

A hand grasped Jensen's bare flesh, and Jared thought he saw a flash of metal as fingers breached, twisted, and probed until Jensen shuddered and split. Jared stared at Jensen's seed lying on the table between them and smiled.

When he was dropped into the blender Jared sidled up next to Jensen. Jared rubbed his length against Jensen's naked flesh and felt the Jensen's excitement as Jensen's juices smeared against him. His tip nudged Jensen's center. A dollop of yogurt eased their motion, and just when Jared thought they could not be any closer, they moved. With a whirl, Jared touched every part of Jensen. They spun, fast and furious, taking each other apart until they couldn't tell where one left and the other began. 

He came back to himself, entwined with Jensen, chilling in the fridge. He let his senses move outward again, to the next workstation where more bananas lounged alongside peaches, and he waited to do it all over again.

***

"Very well, let me see if any of you managed to come up with something remotely edible." The chef walked to the closest workstation and grabbed a tasting spoon.

Still caught up in the lazy aftermath, Jared let himself get lost in Jensen, focusing on every curve of Jensen, on every beads of sweat that dotted his skin, and Jared knew with absolute conviction that he and Jensen should never be apart. A pulse rippled outward from the symbol in front on the classroom. It was gone in a moment and Jared couldn't be sure he'd actually seen it. 

"Oh, ooh!" The chef pulled the tasting spoon from his mouth with gave an orgasmic shudder. "That's . . . amazing! And you?" By the time the chef finished rounding the room, he was trembling with excitement and almost too overcome to talk. Jared wondered if the man was in danger of having a seizure.

"I can't. . . It's just too. . ." The chef gave up his attempts to articulate whatever deep revelation he'd had. Instead, he grabbed the notebook of the student nearest him and launched it into the garbage can, ignoring the student's cry of dismay.

"No more. Divine Fruit will now focus exclusively on peach and banana dishes! You will revamp our menu. Work to do! So much work! I need peach-banana main courses, peach-banana salads, peach-banana condiments . . . Go!"

Scarcely able to believe it, Jared shifted so that he curled around Jensen, basking in the feeling of _right_ , and he ignored the frantic scurrying around him.


End file.
